<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hollowed hearts don't make a sound by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850098">hollowed hearts don't make a sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/M, part of book 3 lmao, so yall know Who dies :]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at first when she went to Aline Penhallow’s house in Idris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabelle Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hollowed hearts don't make a sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met at first when she went to Aline Penhallow’s house in Idris.</p><p>He was an interesting individual, that cousin of hers - black hair on pale skin, looking vaguely familiar, cheekbones as sharp as a knife and a sense of humour to match. Isabelle was smitten - or as much as someone like her could be, really. </p><p>“Sebastian Verlac. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He had said, kissing the knuckles on her fingers like an old-fashioned gentleman. Isabelle rolled her eyes at that.</p><p>“Isabelle Lightwood.” She answered. “Do you know where I might have some fun around these parts?”</p><p>Alec hissed something that sounded vaguely like <em>“Izzy”,</em> but she ignored it. Sebastian smirked to her, dark eyes meeting its match.</p><p>“I may know.” Was the answer Sebastian gave her. She returned the smirk, as sweetly as she could. “Would you like to walk around with me?”</p><p>Alec glared at her, and Isabelle once again ignored it as she accepted his offer, going outside with Sebastian.</p><p>He was cute in the way only a Shadowhunter could be, she decided, after he stole a petunia that was given to her, and as she put it behind her ear, Isabelle leaned in to kiss him, her lipstick smearing just the tiniest bit. He kissed her back, and Isabelle was uncaring, forgetting whatever the name Simon might mean.</p><p>After they have sex for the first time, while Isabelle cured the hickeys he left on her skin with the gentlest touch of the steele she could manage, he picked the bluebells from the windowsill and put it behind her ear. She smiled, and kissed Sebastian again, passing her hands through his dark hair, ignoring the weird oily feel to it.</p><p>Everything died down when Clary first appeared in front of Sebastian. He gave her no flowers the following night, and if when they fucked for the last time the two of them moaned different names from their own, Isabelle wasn’t going to judge.</p><p>Out of all of her lovers, he was probably one of the best. Probably - he still was a Shadowhunter, after all. </p>
<hr/><p>When Alicante was attacked, Sebastian killed Max and tried to kill her too. Her little brother died with a toy soldier in his hands, and Isabelle blamed no one but herself for letting Sebastian get inside her defenses. She shouldn’t have gotten so friendly with Sebastian, no matter how much she like his hands on her body. She shouldn’t have, yet she had - which seemed like a running theme in her life.</p><p>She saw Max’s body one time too many - the wound in his head blooming like a budding rose, red and terrible and reminding Isabelle the consequences of trusting Shadowhunter men once again -, and after that, after his little funeral under the shadow of a willow tree, Isabelle shut herself in her room and cried.</p><p>Seeing to his death is in her mind before Isabelle could consciously voice it.</p>
<hr/><p>Isabelle was wrong: the pleasure of seeing him fall, the light gone from his eyes, would never compare to him fucking her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>